


Nicknames

by tajiis



Category: RWBY
Genre: M/M, SeaMonkeys, sun is a rlly cute asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 00:06:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3588924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tajiis/pseuds/tajiis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neptune just wants to study and Sun is an asshole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nicknames

**Author's Note:**

> I love Seamonkeys too hard

“Naptune.”

“Sun, no.”

“Brocean.”

“Jesus Christ.”

“Loony Tune.” There’s a snort this time and Neptune sighs loudly, looking up from his studies to glare at his partner. The monkey hybrid had been vomiting all sorts of dumb nicknames for the past hour, seeing as he became increasingly more antsy and annoying the longer he stayed inside. Neptune didn’t really understand why the blond just didn’t twirl his ass outside, but he had appreciated the company. At first.

“Neppy Weppy.”  Sun isn’t even  _looking_ at him, that asshole, just staring at the ceiling as he whips his tail around moodily, the only indicator to how bored he must be. Sun’s cheeks are puffed slightly, and he has the tiniest hint of a smirk on his face, inches away from breaking out into a wide, sunny (no pun intended) smile.  Neptune, bless his heart, has known this buffoon long enough to realize that the tanned teen is trying his hardest to hold back laughter, and the fondness that blooms in his chest for his partner is the only thing keeping him from chucking his books into Sun’s face. Lucky bastard.

“Shut up, man. I’m trying to study.”

There’s a beat of silence, as if Sun had finally gotten the message and was going to take a nap or something (better yet, go outside and scale a wall or something), and Neptune sighs in relief, his blue eyes snapping back to the text in front of him. Really, on any other day he’d love to entertain Sun, but they have a test tomorrow, and unlike a certain someone Neptune is actually planning on _passing_ —

“ _Nerdtune_ ,” Sun whispers under his breath, just the quietest murmur, so low that Neptune probably wasn’t even meant to hear it, and that’s literally the shittiest nickname that he has ever heard, but by Dust, he fucking _loses it_.

He doesn’t even recall getting up, just that he blinks and he’s standing over Sun’s bed, hauling him up by the labels of that  _stupid shirt that he won’t ever close, Sun where is your home training_ , tugging the blond until their faces are inches apart to look him deeply in the eye and growl very, very clearly, “ _I will fuck you_.”

Then, taking in the sudden widening of Sun’s eyes, the teen recognizes how close they are, along with the implications of his words, Neptune starts to backtrack, sorely regretting his words and making it obvious by sputtering incoherent nonsense until Sun shushes him.

“Chill, Broseidon,” Sun laughs softly, turning his head away sheepishly. There’s a soft splash of pink splayed across his cheeks, almost a bit too lovely for his rough teammate and Neptune’s mouth goes a little dry. “You gonna take me out on a date first?”

Neptune huffs, dropping Sun and taking a step back, turning around to return to his studies (and hide the evidence of his own blush).

“Fuck off, Sunshine.”


End file.
